The Time of Their Lives
by Doctor Winchester
Summary: While roaming across the cosmos, the Doctor and Amy decide to settle down and start a family. While going to the store to buy some pork chops, the Doctor encounters in new found enemy, Rory. What happened between Rory and Amy? If the Doctor starts a family with Amy, Rory will come after them. There is a decision to be made, the Doctor and Amy will make it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Time of Their Lives**

The Doctor peered cautiously out of the TARDIS door, looking worried. He peeked around the corner of the TARDIS to see if he was still there. He being...Rory. Rory Williams.

Now, why was Rory chasing the Doctor, you ask? The answer to that is simple. The Doctor had stolen Rory's wife, Amy. It had only been a few weeks, and yet Rory was still livid about that whole thing; chasing the Doctor every time he heard that TARDIS' noise. Rory had been raging for weeks, and now he was going in for the attack. He was going to kill The Doctor. With the help of some handy friends who also had some issues with The Doctor, (ones who had some problems of their own- namely, not being able to stop repeating the word 'exterminate') he was actually getting close. He might actually stand a chance.

Hence The Doctor's worried expression. He had always managed to evadethe evil grasp of the Daleks, but this time he wasn't so sure. With a vengeful Rory, how could he expect to escape? This he did not know.

"Amy," he called over his shoulder, into the TARDIS. His voice shook slightly. "Stay inside the TARDIS, would you? I'm going to go out. See if I can find..." He didn't need to finish that sentence, for Amy knew what he was going to say..

"Yeah, okay, okay." Amy answered, folding her arms. "I'll make some pork chops!"

"You know me too well, Amy." The Doctor kissed Amy quickly on the cheek and walked out of the TARDIS. He walked down the street to the local pub, because he knew Rory would be there, trying to drink his pain away.

Pushing the glass door open, hearing the din that sounded within, he quickly scanned the crowd for the mop of blonde hair. To his relief, he did not see it. Not at first at least.

Something blunt hit the back of his forward due to the force (surprisingly a lot of it, too), he reached, by reflex, for his sonic screwdriver and spun around to meet his attacker. While fumbling for the sonic, he realized that he had left it in the TARDIS with Amy so that she wouldn't get hurt. Better with her than with him, he had supposed. Apparently, he hadn't supposed correctly. He turned around to face his foe, and the figure socked him right in the nose.

"You son of a bitch, you!" Rory screamed. "I'm going to kill you for what you did!"

Reaching up to touch his nose, he looked down to see red fingers. "I think you've already made that perfectly clear, Rory, by following us around everywhere." He paused. "Not to mention that fiasco with sending the Daleks after us. You do realize that all that did was put your ex-wife, whom you would prefer to still be married to, in danger, right? Or are you too stupid to realize?" Rory had never seen The Doctor this angry before.

Rory stepped back, more of surprise than anything (although the look on The Doctor's face was frightening to say the least). "It's not my fault," he spat. "We were _married_, Doctor, and you took her away from me! What was I _supposed _to do?"

"How about not _hunt us down_, you bastard!?" The Doctor seethed. "We were _happy_."

"And what about ME?!" Rory was yelling now, practically blue in the face. "She was _my wife!_ She was my whole world, other than chasing monsters and stuff, but still! How could you do that to me?"

This stunned The Doctor; what Rory had just said was from the heart, and made The Doctor think. "I had only taken her away because she had come crying to _me_, distraught at _you_. I assumed you had had some sort of falling out."

"Amy and I? A falling out? What could have caused that?" Rory countered.

"I- _I_ don't know!" The Doctor sputtered. "Humans! You're always bickering!" The Doctor ran out of the pub, leaving a crowd of people sitting there, open mouthed. He ran back to the TARDIS. There was an angry Rory on his tail, however.

He had just put a hand on Sexy's door when he heard yelling behind him. "You're not going to just fly off in your box now, are you?"

The Doctor spun around, glowering. "I'll leave when I want to! And _Amy _will come with me!"

The Doctor stormed into the TARDIS and slammed the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He went for a grape soda, his go-to comfort drink, and Amy suspected what was up.

"What is it, hon?" Amy said, walking over to The Doctor to comfort him.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "Let's just leave it at 'he was a bit upset.'''

Amy seemed to understand, and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing sympathetically. The Doctor smiled at her. Amy kissed the Doctor slowly, and The Doctor's hands moved down to her hips. Amy pushed away saying, "Hey, the pork chops are done. Let's eat."

The Doctor grinned. "Sounds good to me."

The redhead went down to grab his hand, pulling him over to the table and placing him in a chair. She peeked into the oven, and what she saw seemed to satisfy her. Shuffling around for an oven mit, she slipped it on and opened the oven to the lovely aroma of her cooking. The Doctor and Amy sat down and Amy placed a Pork Chop on each of their plates. The Doctor dug right into his and started making conversation with her.

"What did you do while I was gone?" The Doctor started.

"Eh, not much." The redhead shrugged. "Cooked, explored the TARDIS a little- it amazes me that even now, there are rooms I never knew existed! Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you... why on earth do you have a yoga room?"

"You never know when you may need to do some yoga!" The Doctor protested.

Amy raised her eyebrows at him. "And you need a whole 'nother room for it?"

The Doctor ate another forkful in response.

Amy looked down at the empty plates, and moved to clear them. The Doctor stood up with her, helping her with the dishes. Not two minutes later, they stood in the center of the kitchen, slightly awkwardly.

"What do you want to do now?" Amy asked. "Yoga?"

The Doctor laughed. "No." They continued to stand there, in the middle of the kitchen, until he broke the silence. "What's... happening between us, Amy? Are you having regrets?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"No, of course not, hun. You know I will always love you, but we can't just keep on living like this. Running from Rory every time we settle down somewhere." Amy explained.

"I understand," The Doctor said, nodding. Finally, not bearing it any longer, he took a step forward and wrapped her in a hug, pressing her to his chest. "But I don't know what to do. We can't _kill _Rory."

Amy nodded. Somewhere in her, she still loved him. Pulling away a little bit, to look him in the eye, the redhead said, "Doctor, I still love him. I miss Rory. What am I to do if I can't have my own daughter's father in my life anymore?"

The Doctor nodded, gazing deeply into Amy's eyes. "Amy... Rory said something to me while I was out today."

Amy smirked. "No, I'm sure he was completely silent the entire time." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

The Doctor smiled, but it was quick, and dropped off his face within a moment. "We were talking about the day you two... separated."

Amy's eyes darkened. "Yeah?"

"I assumed you and Rory... well, when you came to me, crying, I assumed that Rory had done something to upset you. Rory said... otherwise."

"Did he?" Amy was getting gradually angrier.

The Doctor nodded, softly. "What exactly... happened that day, Amy, to make you so upset, if it wasn't Rory?" Amy looked down at her feet. Her face was getting redder and redder.

"Let's just say that I had been falling for you before the argument. He had been suspecting it for a while, and well..." Amy murmured.

The Doctor was completely incredulous. "Amy," he whispered, sympathetically. "You mean to tell me that _I _was the reason that you and Rory no longer get on?

Amy shrugged. "It wasn't your fault, really."

The Doctor looked pained. "I don't think Rory sees it that way."

"Maybe not." Amy said, sadly, but her face began to brighten. "But we don't have to think of him right now."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something else in mind?"

Amy twisted her mouth a bit, mischievously. "I might." The Doctor's face lit up. "I was thinking we could snuggle on the couch and watch your favorite movie, you know which one." The Doctor smiled at Amy.

"You don't mean..._Finding Nemo_?!" The Doctor picked up Amy and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you so much!" Amy went to the living room and grabbed 'Finding Nemo' off of the shelf. She popped it into the DVD player, and then sat down onto the couch. She slouched herself into The Doctor, and pressed play on the remote.

And the two spent the whole hour and a half just like that, curled up in each other's arms- laughing at all the right parts, crying at all the right parts, (Well, Amy did. The Doctor denied the tears that always welled up in his eyes.) and having the time of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

After watching Finding Nemo, The Doctor and Amy went to bed. Laying there, Amy was left with her thoughts. "What are we going to do about Rory?" She asked The Doctor quietly.

"I don't know, Sweetie, but we'll think of something. We always do, don't we?" Amy thought about this for a while.

"I suppose so." Amy agreed. She laid her head upon The Doctor's chest. She fell asleep just like that, cuddled into The Doctor, the way it should be, the way it always would be.

When they awoke the next morning, Amy and The Doctor decided on eating waffles. So The Doctor started to make the batter "Hey, hun, we're out of flour. Mind going to get some from the store down the road?" The Doctor asked, cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Sure," Amy easily agreed, stepping around him and his sugar- covered self. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure I can leave you safely alone with all these dangerous... baking ingredients?"

The Doctor, looking down at himself, grinned. "Don't worry about me. Just be safe."

Amy nodded, and started to leave.

"Wait!" Said The Doctor, seemingly just remembering something. "I've something to give you, first." He pulled a small box out of his back pocket, and Amy covered her mouth in surprise.

"No, I thought you weren't going to do this until after the whole Rory (thing) was over." Amy sputtered.

"Oh, Amy, this isn't a ring, I promise. It's a dimensionally transcendental box. Just open it." The Doctor handed her the box, and she opened it, looking as though she was expecting something to jump out of it. She reached in and pulled out a sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor, what is this?" She asked.

"Thought it might be handy if you ran into anything... dangerous." The Doctor said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Amy snorted. "Like my ex- husband?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "It just makes me feel better if you have something to defend yourself. As you've noticed, not all our trips are completely sunshine-and-rainbows. We meet the occasional malicious alien that wants to eat us."

"Aww, that was sweet...I guess. I didn't love that whole aliens eating us part, but it's the thought that counts." Amy said, with a smirk on her face. She hugged The Doctor goodbye, and walked out of the TARDIS.

The sun was especially bright that day, making her hair seem warm. Amy smiled at the sky as she walked down the road toward a grocery store. The shopping itself was fairly uneventful; other than choosing a bag from a frankly unnecessary large variety of flours, Amy sauntered out of the store, heading toward The Doctor.

That was when things went rapidly downhill.

"Amy." A voice said behind her. She had difficulty deciding whether or not the voice was angry or happy. It seemed somewhere in the middle. Amy turned around, and saw the face of Rory, but he didn't seem himself. His voice seemed a little more...robotic.

"Rory, what's happened to you?" Amy asked.

"My name is not Rory. It is Rory-con. The Daleks gave me a new name when they accepted me into their family."

Amy stared, dumbfounded, at her ex- husband. "Rory..." She whispered, pained.

Rory, or, rather, Rory-con, seemed to sense her pity. "Do not feel bad for me, _mortal_," He spat. "I am above you. You have no idea what it is like to be this powerful."

Amy could not think of what to say. "So you feel... nothing for me, now?"

Rory glowered at her. "Did I ever?"

Amy could feel tears prick at her eyes. "I thought so." She paused, looking upon the man- Dalek, she corrected herself- that stood before her. "Seems as if I was wrong." The redhead spun around, quickly, now at full- speed towards the TARDIS. She sped into the TARDIS, and fell into The Doctor's arms.

"Amy! What's happened?" The Doctor asked, genuinely concerned.

Amy cried on The Doctor's shoulder for a while longer. When she looked up, with wet eyes, she said, "Rory...he's been, oh, I can't even say it." She walked away from The Doctor, leaving him stunned, in the middle of the kitchen, and stepped into the yoga room. Since discovering it, it had become her sanctum. She went into a sun salutation, trying to slow down her breathing, but felt as though she was being watched. She turned her head, and saw The Doctor, lingering in the doorway.

"What are we to do about Rory?" The Doctor started.

"This is my space." Amy said, motioning for him to leave. "You need to allow me my 'Amy Time'. I'm a girl, sometimes we just need to.. to cry!"

"I'm sorry, but really. What do we-" The Doctor attempted, but he was interrupted by a shoe hitting him, right below the eye.

"GET. THE HELL. OUT!" Amy screamed.

The Doctor, seeing she was serious, ducked out of the room. Amy sighed, shakily, attempting to continue the yoga. But her limbs were trembling too much, her brain too fuzzy to focus. Slumping down on the sofa in the corner of the room, the brought her knees to her chest and let it all out. She sobbed her heart out.

A few minutes later, she felt the sofa shift, slightly, as if someone had sat on the other end. Looking up, she saw The Doctor sitting there, giving her those innocent little puppy eyes of his. He had something in his hands.

"Doctor?" She asked, wiping a hand over her wet eyes and sniffling.

The Doctor looked down at the box in his hands and then back up at her. A moment later, he extended his hands, pushing this box into her. "I hear this helps." He said.

Amy flinched at the cold, lifting the box... then, she recognized what it was. It was a tub of ice cream. She smiled, sniffing again.

"Here," The Doctor said, handing her a small, silver spoon. Amy dug into the ice cream. He had gotten Amy her favorite kind of ice cream. Mint chip.

"Don't tell me you've been watching those Soap Operas, again, Doctor," Amy teased, wondering how on earth he had 'heard' that Ice Cream helps with grief.

"Well, actually..." The Doctor cleared his throat. "Rory told me."

Amy paused, spoon in mid- air. "Oh." The Ice cream tasted slightly sour, now.

The Doctor leaned forward, slightly, and pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I _am _sorry." He said, looking it.

"I know." She whispered. Amy pulled a small box out of her pocket, and showed it to The Doctor. "I know we said that we wouldn't do this until the whole Rory situation was over with, but," Amy started. She got down on one knee, and finished. "I love you so much, and I want to be your wife. Marry me?" Amy opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

The Doctor was gleaming with ecstasy. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" The Doctor scooped Amy up into his arms, and gave her a long, romantic kiss, like the ones in the movies.

"Would you do the honor of putting on me?" Amy asked after pulling away.

"Of course," he said kindly. His eyes were wet, Amy noticed, and a hint of a smile graced her features.

He reached inside the small, velvet box and pulled out the beautiful thing. It shone in the light. The Doctor reached down to grasp her slender hand, and slid the silver ring around it.

"There." He said, looking at it proudly. "Now," he murmured, eyes lifting up to meet hers, "now it's official." He lent down for a kiss, and she accepted it. They sat there on that sofa, kissing, for a few minutes. Amy felt as though she was floating on a cloud. She was engaged, and this time, not to a crazed maniac, who would come after her if it didn't work out. But this, she knew, was crazy. It would work out for her and The Doctor.

But The Doctor's face was holding a frown, now. Amy, confused, brought a hand to his face. "What is it?"

He smiled, one of those smiles where you know he did it purely for your benefit. "You know this can't last forever." He said softly, sadly.

Amy frowned. Not this Time-Lord-Angst thing again. "We've been over this," she reminded him gently. "No marriages last forever. That's why we've got to relish what time we're able to have."

"I won't age."

"I know."

You know a bond is strong when this fact truly, honestly does not change a thing. Amy loved The Doctor unconditionally, and nothing was going to change that. Not even the fact that he would not age along with her.

"Isn't there something we can do about that though? Pull a Robert Pattinson and turn me into a Time Lord, or something? I'll drink blood out of a cup, like Bella did, if I have to." Amy joked. "_That_ is how much I love you."

The Doctor smiled. "And that," he said, reaching up a finger to bop her on the nose, "is all I need." He paused, as she giggled. "Besides, what would I do without you? All these pop-culture references would go flying over my head!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "God forbid." Amy smiled. She and The Doctor continued their kissing on the couch, until Amy pulled away and remarked that she was hungry.

"What on earth happened to those waffles, anyway?" She teased.

The Doctor laughed. "They're in the kitchen, if you'd like some. Although I'm afraid you'll probably want to heat them up, since they've been sitting out for so long. You know," he lent down to kiss her again, "more important things to do."

"Well, come on then," Amy said, standing up and pulling a grinning Doctor up with her. "I want my promised waffles!"


End file.
